Trick of the Mind OR Not?
by Teshia14
Summary: "James have never notice a door there before."


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush._**

**_A/N: Beforehand, I'm warning that this is weird, so don't read it if you don't want to. Anyway, this idea came from "The Lost Witch" which the idea is now excluded from the story because of the insanity. Also, this is written in present tense, which isn't my strong point. _**

**_I actually promised Btrfanfiction1516 to promote her stories. So read her stories._**

**_This only took four hours to write, which is relatively short, compared to how long I take to write my other stories. So I'm little worried that I didn't crafted it up perfectly, even though, I enjoyed writing it, and as always, liked it. _**

* * *

**_Trick of the Mind OR Not?_**

James have never notice a door there before.

"Katie, Katie, Katie! Wake up!" James pokes at a sleeping Katie, who mutters inaudible words under her breath.

He tugs at her shoulders. "It won't take a minute. You'll go back to sleep, and I won't be a badger to you anymore." His voice is like that of a kid, an agitated one.

Disinclined, Katie flickers an eye open, orienting herself upwards on the bed, a hand on her cheek. Light glares for a moment, which to, she adjusts her vision to focus on whatever hokum James blab about. The light again swirls around before she readjusts her eyes to it.

She twists her lips and breathe out a sigh of discomfort. "What now? Did your precious Bruno had a nightmare?" she asks, yawning a little.

His eyes reflect annoyance at her words.

He responds, "You know, the world doesn't revolves around Bruno." He pauses, talking to himself, which she couldn't make out. "That door -" He point to the door. "Was...Was it there before? Because I swear to god, I never noticed it before."

"What about it? So, it just magically appear there? Geez, of course, it was there, always have been. It's just a door," she calls out, letting the brush down her hair.

"I like it. It suits you, there's no need for a haircut." His eyes adverts on her hair. "But that door wasn't there, I'm affirmative."

She closes her eyes for a moment. "Baby, the door is and always had been there. You just didn't notice it before. There's nothing wrong about that. Come back to bed," she says, almost in a weary tone of voice.

"I know every door in this house, and that one, wasn't here before. I know that."

She chuckles. "Drop that insane theory. Magic isn't real, well, not in your case."

"That's what you think. You go back to bed, I'm going to see the truth behind this. And check on Bruno."

"Baby. Okay, I'll go with you. No harm done." She forces herself out of the bed, and walks out of the room with James.

James averts his eyes avidly at everything, perceiving nothing spectral, he sends himself into a profound thought. Where are you? I know I'm not crazy, so show yourself. Nothing happens. The barking distracts him from his thoughts, which are asinine.

"Bruno," he calls out.

He goes into the living room, but finds no Bruno.

"Um, James, I think your dog escape," Katie says, picking up the chewed pillow.

"No, he can't. No, he can't. He just can't," he cries out, "It's the door."

"Baby, please be more realistic," she let out.

James moves into the kitchen and finds a man there, more like an angel. The man or angel glows like illumination, his face as white as snow fixates on the refrigerator, his hands fumbling with the knob. He forms his hands into a ball, and a bubble of light escape into the room. However, the light travels to the refrigerator's knob, then tugs at it, and still it didn't budge.

"Machine is discerning. I summon the power in heaven to open this strange machine," the man yells, and stomps his stick into the ground. The winds render a song and travels to the kitchen appliances elevating them upwards and drops them.

Fascinated by the site, James remains there; Katie decide to break the silence and to find out just what the intruder thinks he is and do justice.

"Hello." She clears her throat. The man turns around and stares at them. "What in Christ's sake, you think, you're doing here?" she retorts.

"Your husband invites me into your home, my lady. I apologize if I disturb you, I had no intention to." He bows down, his hair glitters as diamonds, tumbles into his face.

"Hold on there, dude. I'll remember if I actually invite you into my house. And I didn't." James stretches his hands outwards.

"Ah, master, you did. You took me in, when the other mortals didn't want anything to do with me, which was discerning, like everything else in Earth. I express my gratitude for that."

"Who are you? Exactly what are you?" James implies.

Katie leans into James. "What are you? Seriously?" she whispers into his ears. He nods.

"I can not disclose what I am. I'm Prince Cedric of... It's not information meant for mortals. I was that dog, which you took in, and brought me into your world. You called me Bruno, and took care of me," the man answers.

Katie express strong disapproval of his words; her eyes gleams with amusement. James on the other hand, was intensely transfixed by the idea.

"Prince? Not from here? I don't know how the hell you made that ball of light appear. But stop lying, and get the hell outta here. Or else I'm calling the cops." Katie is not kidding, the man could tell.

"As you wish."

James flashes Katie a look, not a good one.

"Don't go. Please stay. I want to know more about you."

"My lady does not wish for me to stay here."

"Excuse her, she isn't feeling swell." James combs a hand through his thick brown hair.

"I do not think that is such a promising idea. I express my regrets."

With that, the man or whatever he is, disappears into a cloud of smoke; a trail of mist is left.

James and Katie are left shocked by what they have witness.

"Let's go back to bed," Katie says, draping a hand around James' neck.

"Yes. Amazing that we're in the same dream. Or is it not a dream?"

"Really, James? When I saw that woman sucked into the book, you didn't believe me."

"Yes, but that's different." He nuzzles at her neck.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Her lips curves into an enticing smile. She position for him to follow her into the bedroom.

"Follow that guy," he adds with a hint of cheerfulness.

"No, dummy. Think again."

He is baffle. What can she possibly be thinking? Retire to bed? Okay, that guess is as good as any.

"Sleep?" He shifts his shoulders uncomfortably.

She groans. "Forget it. You can be so dumb at times."

"What? Tell me?"

"Forget it."

"I wanna know. Come on. Baby, tell me."

"No."

"Is it getting a new dog?"

She throws him an odd look. "As if."

"Visiting your mom?"

She walks up the stairs with James following her.

"No."

He bites his lips. "Getting a Halloween wedding?"

"Dream on."

He pouts. "No fair. I was actually looking forward to that. Um...Wait, you're pregnant?"

She looks down at the floor. "Oh my god, no." She rolls her eyes at him.

"Then what?"

He opens his mouth and closes it before speaking. "You...You...You're dumping me?"

"Dumping you? No, silly, I love you too much for that."

"What? What? What?"

She sighs. "I was proposing for us to... you know. Do what couples do in the bedroom."

Bedroom? Sleep, he thought, yes that must be it. "Oh, sleep. I said that."

"Seriously, James? What happen to you?"

Then it dawns on him. "Oh, that. Yikes. Are you, by any chance, still up for it?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "What do you think? You missed your chance. Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh. Jesus, I'm so dumb," he thought out aloud, "Wait, the door?"

* * *

_**A/N: To those who actually read it, I would love to know your honest opinions. So leave your thoughts if you please. I agreed that James is a little childish in this story. My stories always surprised me in the end. So? Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
